


Night sky

by Tavell_kun



Series: Genshi [2]
Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual werewolf/human sex, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Smut, The Great British Bake Off References, Yoshimori is a great guy, bottom!yoshi, gen has feelings, top!gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavell_kun/pseuds/Tavell_kun
Summary: I grab at his hand on my chest to ease the pressure before using my free hand to catch his arm in a kekkai. "Then do it. If you're as dangerous as you think, why haven't I been shredded to ribbons yet huh?"Our eyes met and held each other, the dimly lit room made it hard to see beyond the light reflected in his eyes. His frame hovered above mine staring down at me, his riled expression slowly turning to one of defeat as I kept mine unwavering----OR---Gen knows this thing between them won't work, But Yoshimori is a 'throw caution to the wind' kind of guy. Maybe Yoshimori is enough of a free spirit for the both of them, and maybe the smaller boy's optimism can carry Gen away too.OR angsty porn that grew a plot.
Relationships: Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori
Series: Genshi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213121





	Night sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to weekend are better with two. You should read that first.

I flinched when I felt Gen's hand yank away from mine, his nails scratching my skin as he pulled away. I glanced over him, seeing the parts that I could see behind the night colored blanket that was wrapped around both of us. His tan was more noticeable under the light from his laptop in the otherwise dark apartment. The moon light shined in from behind us through the unblinded balcony.

"What? Is my hand cold?" I scoffed, reeling it back in.

Gen's eyes go wide with his flustered expression spreading over his face.

"No...I just don't feel comfortable with...y'know." the taller boy sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Hopefully not enough to look mean.

"Really? After what we did, a little hand holding can't be that much?"

His eyes narrowed in a scowl. "I already told you, I don't feel comfortable being touched like that." He weakly spat back.

"Sorry- sorry." I eased back. "And like I said, I won't make you do anything you don't like."

He sighed. "Yeah…" then settled deeper into the blanket, wrapping it tighter around his side. He went back to looking down at the screen.

I tried to follow his lead, I really did, cause those specialty cakes and baked sculptures were something else, be it good or bad, but I can't; I keep getting distracted by the other boy. Just a few minutes ago we were 'getting on' better than I could have ever imagined, and now he's just...off? We were having such a good time, a great time, until now.

"Stop staring at me-" the taller boy groaned, eyes stuck to the screen.

My breathing hitched, "I'm not...I'm just thinking is all, Lost in thought, y'know."

"I thought you liked watching this British cake off stuff, you should pay attention," Gen said dryly.

"the great British baking show" I started, with a 'matter of fact' implied in the tone.. "yeah-, I love it, but I'd rather think about...y'know, our first-"

The other boy whipped his hand to the keyboard to pause the show. He groaned out a deep breath; turned to face me; and let the blanket fall.

"Don't say it like that... that wasn't our 'first' cause that's never happening again. What I did was a mistake-" Gen scolded, keeping a low calm voice as if we were trying to keep a secret, and I had no plans on going along with that.

I definitely wasn't going to go along with that.

"Well, first of all, you kissed me first! If you didn't like it, why did you start it." I huffed, tossing the blanket off. "And way to be a jerk, calling it a mistake right to my face, just when you got my hopes up about it.

"That's not how I meant…" the taller boy sighed. "I mean, I meant what I said earlier but-"

I raised my brow waiting for an excuse and Gen hid away from me, face in one palm. His left hand snapped the laptop shut, plunging us into the dark, moonlit room. He sighed into his palm, collecting himself.

"Yoshi, I did like what we did, cause what I said earlier was true, but what we did was a mistake…. the two of us will never work out" Gen spoke softly looking back at me.

I leaned forward, digging my hands into the bed. "Why not! I like you too, and you just showed me how much you like me…"  
I blurted, making the other boy flinch back. "I mean we're different, yeah, but I'm willing to try-"

"Yoshi, no. This isn't about just how we feel, look at the big picture. You know I'm not like you and Yukimura, you know what I am." Gen hissed, calm and collected. "What would I even say to the chief, and what would he say to your family. It'd be a miracle if I was even allowed to step a foot near this city ever again when he finds out. And I doubt your family would-"

I scoffed, letting out a shallow laugh. "You think my family is going to disown me or something? No matter how much the old fart gets off to the thought of kicking me out, he wouldn't go through with it." I flashed the proof of that on my palm. "And Masamori doesn't need to know cause it's none of his business."

The other boy huffed and leaned back, holding himself up on his palms. "That's not how this works…I can't keep something like this from him, it's going to affect how I work-"

I cut the other boy off with a pillow thrown to his face. "You know, I'm getting real tired of having him looming over my life!" I spat. "It's like he's messing with me by just existing. It wasn't enough for him to ruin things at home, he has to be in my love life too! And you're just gonna go along with anything that asshole says?!"

"This isn't the chief's fault!" Gen hurled the pillow to the side. "And he isn't a bad guy, he cares alot about you, and he's never steered me wrong before. He's just doing what's best for everyone."

"And how does he know what's best for me. Are you going to let him steer you around forever, like you're a thing instead of a person." I retorted.

"Yoshimori, you need to shut up, now…"  
The other boy's eyes panned over me.

"No...And if he's so great, why would he stop us from being together, we aren't hurting anyone and you're great at what you do for the shadow asshats. If he doesn't like that we're gay then he can't be that good of guy after-"

"Be quiet," gen's tone had a bite with a sense of finality. "He would stop this cause he knows what I could do. I am a thing. You're too stupid to see it, but I'm not like you, I can't just pretend that I'm not dangerous or else someone could get hurt."

I hissed, not ready to back down on this. Pushing forward I knocked the other boy down to the bed by his shoulders. "You are not! You're not some kind of monster, Gen. Stop saying that to yourself-" I started before I felt my back hit the bed.

Gen used his superior strength to turn the tables, holding me down with a solid hand to my chest." I have literal claws!" He barked, holding his transformed hand above us. "I could rip you to pieces any second I wanted to, you aren't safe with me!"

I grab at his hand on my chest to ease the pressure before using my free hand to catch his arm in a kekkai. "Then do it. If you're as dangerous as you think, why haven't I been shredded to ribbons yet huh?"

Our eyes met and held each other, the dimly lit room made it hard to see beyond the light reflected in his eyes. His frame hovered above mine staring down at me, his riled expression slowly turning to one of defeat as I kept mine unwavering.

His gaze faltered. "Damn it-" The Other boy sighed, pulling his hand from mine and using it to pull apart my flimsy kekkai. "Who would ever want this... what I am?"

A few moments of silence pass, and my mind feels empty but I have thousands of things I want to say.

"I don't want what you are-" I uttered, watching my words ring into the other boys' thoughts. "I want who you are, Gen. You're a great guy I just spent an amazing day with, and I know I can always rely on you, and you mean a lot to me." I gazed up at him. Feeling embarrassment rush across my face.

"You're an idiot," the other boy straddles my waist, Looking defeated.

"I'm a dumb ass, you jerk-" I uttered, sitting up to wrap my arms around his frame. Gen shoots me a small grin and I can feel myself get lighter. 

"OK, I'll bite, what's the difference?"

"That I wanna be your dumb ass." I hummed.

He rolled his eyes, with a smirk. "That doesn't even make sense."

I grinned back. "Doesn't have to-" 

His hands find their way into my hair and lower back. Mine grabs a solid hold of his fram while I rest my face into his abs. I rock us side to side, easily as I can, feeling his hand rub my lower back.

"This isn't going to work, yoshi." 

"You sound just like tokine." I laughed into his waist, slightly muffled. "You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that…, and how many times It was wrong-"

I feel his laugh in his chest. "I'm not surprised by that...not anymore." Gen said, patting the back of my head.

I rubbed my forehead into his touch. "So does that mean I can call earlier our 'first'."

I felt his muscles relax under my touch and his hands move to my jaw. 

He sighed.

‐-‐--------------------------------

"Ah….fuck-" I grunted, feeling Gen's fingers work their way into me as his mouth worked at my erect length.

He has me on my back, legs open in the air. I held the back of my knees as close to my arm pits as I could, giving the other boy as much access to me as possible. Every so often when his tongue glides over my head I can't stop myself from bucking my hips, both into his throat and down onto his digits. He reacts with a muffled gag followed by a rough hand holding me in place. His fingers thrust with an even but fast pace, forcing yelps and moans out of me when I feel him probe at sensitive parts. The combination of his mouth and hand at work together is better than anything I could do alone, Gen definitely had any porn scene beat, he was much sexier than anyone else before him. Just thinking about the other boy, while my eyes were forced shut from pleasure made me cry out whimpers and moans that were out of character for me, but I had little reluctance to keep going.

"When'd you figure out how to do this," I grunted, clenching my teeth to hold back any more moans. I dragged out a sigh as I felt the other's warm mouth pull away, leaving my shaft cold.

"I guess I'm a fast learner." Gen huffed, breathless and almost heaving.

I cried feeling his fingers press down on and violently rub against my prostate. "Oh….oh….fuck! Damn it Gen," I heaved, slamming my head down. "This is great and all, but let's get on with it." I cried, voice uneven.

With a moist slick sound, I feel the fingers in me start to scissor open. The digits have me wide open from my entrance to a few inches deep, letting a cooling sensation hit from the air.

"Not just yet, I don't need you getting hurt again." The other boy said, sitting up to the side of my thighs. His free hand helped me hold one of my legs up.

"Gen, it's fine. We just did it barely an hour ago and I still feel loose. Just don't slam it in and I'll be fine."

I couldn't tell for sure in the dark, but I could sense the blush creeping onto the other boys cheeks. A flustered chirp from my newly found partner accompanied his sudden pull out, and it made me just as vocal.

"D-don't say it like that. It sounds perverted." Gen chided. 

May The mood be damned, I had to laugh at that, just a little bit. "Gen, we're having sex, this is the perfect time to be perverted." I smirked, arms giving out and letting my legs fall.

The taller boy's embarrassment was audible. "Yeah...well...it's still weird." He mouthed.

"How's this for perversion?" I yawned, rolling onto my stomach and stuffing three pillows around my head. "I'm getting kinda tired, you mind If I play a bit of a pillow princess, just for tonight?"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, you're gonna be doing all the work, and I'm gonna lay back and enjoy it." I scoffed, cuddling my face into the soft fabrics. I could sense his eyes roll.

"God dammit, yoshi-" Gen huffed, irate. 

"C'mon, I rode you! My knees and arms are still tired-" I mockingly complained, giving my back side a little shake.

The larger boy sighed. "Fine, just try and give me some room, don't be too difficult."

"I'd never." I chirped, arching my back and opening my legs a bit.

His hands fell beside my head, and his Legs contained mine. The warmth of his chest pressed against my back as he lowered himself onto me. Gen's fully hard on rubbed over and in between my cheeks as he tried to line himself up.

"Need some help back there?" I snickered, reaching between us to grab the larger boy's member and help guide it.

"Yoshi-" Gen groaned, probably not amused with how blase I'm being.

"Sorry…" I gleamed, with his head slick from pre cum, piercing between my cheeks. "But I'm ready when you are."

He gave an annoyed huff before pressing himself onto my backside. A small shock went up my rear when the slick head started to push its way inside.

"Can you...ease up, you're really tight. I can't get in-" Gen sighed, breath hitting the back of my ear.

I arched my back further. "Yeah…" I uttered back, wrapping both arms around a pillow, face nested into it for comfort.

With a bit of force and the new leverage Gen's shaft was pushing past my entrance. The feeling of being pried open going deeper as he inched his way in. This position was a lot more sensitive than being on my back, my insides felt more compressed and tighter from not being so spread out wide like before. The tight pressure in my thighs forced some muffled grunts into the pillow, every thick inch of the other boy made them more frequent, even rising into a squeal when I felt Gen's hairy groin push against my skin.

"Oh damn it, it's always the tip that does me in," I half choked mockingly.

"Is it too much?" Gen lulled behind my ear.

I rubbed my face deeper into the pillow's softness. "No, it's not enough honestly….Ahh…" my moans were hushed. "What about the rest of me? I like a lot of handy work."

"Oh...sorry"

I reached my left hand behind his neck to pull him down closer, getting as close to a kiss as I could with him behind me. "Don't be, this is new for us." I grinned.

"Y-yeah…" the other sighed, lowering himself further to return the kiss.

Our lips locked and tongues thrashed without grace in a rough, violent make out session. His hands reached around my chest and lower stomach, rubbing and groping at the skin. He kneaded at my nipples and caressed my abs all while pressed against my back, his full weight on me. I bucked my thighs gesturing for him to do the same since my tongue was tied up.

"Ahh...mhmm." I hummed into his mouth, feeling his girth start to fuck me.

The larger boy pulls his lips from mine. "I-is...is it good for you too." His raspy voice utters, tone deep as an abyss.

"Fuck! Yes-" I replied, eye's tightly shut.  
"Go harder, G-gen…"

A loud creak comes from the floor when the other boy's hips crash down into mine; a delayed howl is ripped from my lips by the pleasure he's giving when his hand pumps around my own cock tightly.

"Keep doing that, please" I cried, feeling myself lose control of my own thoughts.

The other boy more than obliges when he pulls out to the tip of his shaft and slams it back. His rocking hips thrashing away at me leaves me speechless, but not without sound, just no coherent words. Trying to pull myself together, I turn my head towards the balcony, focusing in on the moon. The blinds were swaying in the air, half open and the blue night sky was visible from beneath the other boy. A silhouette of a bird goes past a nearby rooftop, black frame almost invisible against the horizon.

"W-well that's wei- Aah!" I hummed, being struck by the tongue and teeth lapping at my neck In unison with gen's thrusts.


End file.
